


It Could Be Sweet

by hariboo



Series: Let's Be Young Forever [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Thor traverse their last year of high-school. However, they didn't expect it to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could Be Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> 1) background ships that don't really affect the plot but are mentioned: Bruce/Betty, Sif/Loki. 
> 
> 2) I know Tony would be at MIT at 16 and Bruce is way older than Jane (as is Tony) but AU! The rules go out the window! Also they don't really show up much, so yeah. 
> 
> 3) For reference sake let's say this is set somewhere in Northern California. 
> 
> 4) I so shamelessly stole the tutor centre thing from One Tree Hill and Nathan/Haley's relationship was kinda what made this AU finally click.
> 
> 5) some canon easter eggs aka things I thought about but didn't make into the fic will be at the end.

**SEPTEMBER**

 

"Crap," she mutters, ignoring her vibrating phone telling her that Darcy has sent her another text message or posted a new tweet. She doesn't know how her friend already has so much to say, it's barely eight a.m. and crap she's probably going to be late for the bell. Pressing down on the accelerator, Jane goes over her mental check list. She has all her homework and she thinks she has all of her books. She's pretty sure anyway. There was only textbook work for Chemistry and AP History last night, the rest should be her locker. English was only reading—finished in Study Hall yesterday. Her AP Physics project lives next to Stark's in the classroom slash on her roof. Her calc homework—also done, also Study Hall. 

Yeah, she should be fine. Quick locker run and she should be on time for homeroom.

If only she hadn't stayed up trying to find Jupiter last night. Her roof really wasn't comfortable to hang out on and it had been overcast of all things!

Turning into the school, she's happy with the time she's making when she has to swerves sharply, cringing as she near misses someone tall and blonde in the parking lot. 

"Hey, watch it!" a voice shouts out.

"Sorry!" Jane calls out, poking her head slightly out the window, already moving on to find a parking spot. They don't have assigned parking in school, but Bruce mentioned something about people and habits and Jane always more of less parks in the back next to Darcy who, yep, there she is waiting by her lime green bug, phone in hand.

Grabbing her bag and phone, Jane stuffs her keys in her pocket and climbs down from her huge and old Pinzgauer — her dad was cheap, okay? And wanted her to be safe, okay? — shaking her phone at her friend.

"So what was so important I got— Twenty? What the hell happened that I get twenty messages before school even starts?" Her phone pings. Jane sighs, "Twenty-one?"

Darcy grins, pushing off her car. "That one was a tweet about how you almost mowed down our superstar athlete."

Jane cringes. So that's who she almost killed. Looking over the parking lot she spots her near victim walking towards the outdoor lunch tables littered around the courtyard, ducking when they seem to look back. Clearing her throat, she turns to Darcy. She hopes she's not blushing. "He seems fine."

"Yeah, he does." Darcy's waggling eyebrows have Jane rolling her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that."

Darcy keeps waggling her eyebrows. "Sure, you didn't."

Huffing a laugh, Jane pushes at Darcy's shoulder. "Stop that with your eyebrows. You look like Tony."

"Ouch."

Jane slips her backpack over her shoulder and starts walking, Darcy at her side. "So the twenty messages?"

She lets Darcy's familiar ramblings fill the air as they walk into school and all the way to their lockers. Apparently her old neighbours the Barnes are moving back — "James was so cute. Remember he used to hang with Steve before puberty hit Steve hard and _oh so well_." — and Betty's friend, Carol, had convinced her to run cross-country this year — "Bruce's face is going melt off at Betty in those shorts." 

 

("Man, you okay?" V asks.

Thor shrugs, looking back from the parking lot. The car hadn't been that close, but still _close_. 

He's seen the huge truck in the school's parking lot all the time but he's never seen who drove it. Watching as a petite girl jumps from the driver's seat his eyes widen in amused surprise.

"I'm fine." He turns to V grinning, and slaps a hand on his brother's shoulder who shoves him off. "Thank god my brother cared enough to pull me back."

"I'm already regretting it," Loki mutters, heading off and away from the group.

Thor laughs, looking over his shoulder one more time but the girl is gone, as Steve starts telling them how his old best friend is moving back and Fandral asks if said best friend has a sister.)

 

**OCTOBER**

 

Tapping her pen against the table, Jane reminds herself: _it looks good on college applications._ Tutoring hadn't been her idea — goddamn, Betty — and it's not like her schedule is full but she still works two jobs and, sure, working at the museum is only on weekends, but _tutoring_. Goddamn Betty and her witchy blue eyes, which Jane's sure she used to convince Jane to help her with her in-school tutoring project. 

This was her normal Study Hall period, she should be doing _her own_ homework not someone else's . 

Goddamn Betty.

 

(He is not happy about this. It's ridiculous, he's averaging As and Bs in half his classes and his brother is in the top 5%, but no Loki won't help him because _"Thor, I have my own classes to worry about. Princeton…"_ and Thor tuned out about there. But his father is on him about his grades _"Thor, Princeton…"_ and again, that's where Thor tuned out. Still, it wasn't be a bad idea to get his grades up lest he get benched for the season.

Then Steve mentioned that Carol's friend Betty ran the tutoring thing the school does and now he's staring at the door to the "Tutor Centre".

This was normally his free period, he should be the weight room or at least charming the cafeteria staff for an early lunch. Well, he's not going to let Chemistry beat him — why does he need to care about the how chemical bonds form? — and he's not going to let a silly door intimidate him. Gripping his books he pushes the door open, determined to make the best of this. 

"Coach C! I was told come here for tutoring.")

 

Jane's startled as Mr. Coulson calls her and she looks up as Mr. Coulson assigns her— Oh, hell. Next to Mr. Coulson is the guy she almost killed last month and their current football superstar. 

Thor Odinson, of course she knows his name, grins down at her and Jane barely curbs the urge to jump up in her seat. She stands, without jumping or stumbling into the table. 

"Um, hi. Jane Foster, I guess I'm your new tutor?" She sticks out her hand. 

Thor's smile only seems to brighten and no Jane, you will not blush, she _commands_ herself. 

"Hello," he takes her hand, shaking it one. Jane tries not to catalogue how rough and warm his palm feels next to hers, but fails miserable. She's a scientist okay, she's _supposed_ to notice details. "Thor… Odinson," he adds, almost as an afterthought. 

She nods and takes her hand back.

Next to them Mr. Coulson lays down the rules and hands Jane the sign-in sheet along with the classes and teacher's names of the subjects she's supposed to help Thor with. Chemistry II and Algebra II. Okay, maybe she's a horrible person but she was expecting way worse, like English. At least she can understand why they assigned him to her. 

Once Mr. Coulson leaves them, Jane swallows and motions to the seat across from her. "So, let's get this started. Why don't you show me what you guys are doing in Mr. Richards and Mrs. Taggart's classes and we'll go from there?"

Thor sits next to her, his knee bumping hers and Jane swallows again. 

 

(It seems this tutoring thing is looking up after all, Thor thinks, watching as Jane Foster tucks her hair behind her ear, her throat working.)

 

**NOVEMBER**

 

"I don't know how you're not jumping him every chance you get, which you do get, daily!" Darcy exclaims, following Jane to the tutor centre. The fact she's adjusting the girls is not lost on Jane and she really tries not to blush or agree. Thor is extremely charming and more than a bit flirty, but she has a feeling that's his nature and not about her.

Thinking back to how he nudges her knee with his when he's done with his work or how he grins at her and tries to convince her to move their sessions outside to one of the courtyard's cafeteria tables (which is allowed, thank you very much! She doubled checked with Mr. Coulson about this.), Jane smiles to herself. Maybe it is a little about her, maybe. She hopes. 

Oh god, she needs to stop thinking about this.

"I'm his tutor, Darcy! It's not like that."

"But you like him?"

Jane looks away, playing with the edge of her flannel, "He's very likeable, which… was surprising. And he's actually pretty smart, just loses focus easily. We're not all made for math." She grins, remembering how Thor rolled his eyes when he tried to explain rugby to her and said, "It seems we're not all made for math or sports."

"I like baseball," she had said. "Statistics." His face of disgust had been adorable. 

"Wow, you just went moony," Darcy says, nudging Jane in the shoulder.

"I did not," she mutters. 

"Uh huh."

"Shut up."

They're almost to the tutor centre when they hear someone call out to them. To Darcy, specifically. Looking down the hall, Jane sees as Steve and… Darcy's new old neighbour walk up to them. 

"Hey, Bucky!"

Right, Bucky, that was his name. Who was also blessed during puberty, according to Darcy, much but not quite like Steve. Bucky's shorter, but still taller than Jane — like pretty much _everyone_ is, god sometimes it sucks to be short — and he's got a flirty smile and bright blue eyes. Jane hasn't interacted with him much but he seems nice enough. 

The boys reach them and Steve grins to both of them, friendly as always. "Hey, Jane, Darcy. Where you off to?"

"Study Hall and then the library," Darcy answers, her own flirty smile in place.

Jane smiles up to Steve, "Tutoring. You guys?"

Bucky answers, "World History." He turns to Darcy, "Hey, you still need a ride after school today?"

Darcy shakes her head, "No worries, Barnes, Jane is my chauffeur for the day while the bug is in the shop. We're going to thrift shopping today. So, you excited for you big date this weekend? I hear Tash—"

As Darcy starts to grill Bucky about his date Jane pokes her in the shoulder and motions she's leaving. Darcy waves her away with wink. Jane rolls her eyes. 

"Hey, let me walk with you." Jane looks up to see Steve falling into stride with her. 

Jane nods, because she likes Steve. They used to be in a lot of the same Honours classes before she went the AP route and she remembers when he was a skinny ten year old who sat next to her because they were always the last to get picked in P.E. Staring up at his now six foot two stance, Jane inwardly shakes her head. Some things change. 

"Thanks, Steve. Still a gentleman, I see." He blushes. And how some things stay the same. "How are you?"

"Can't complain, you?"

By the time they reach the Tutor Centre they are deep in discussion over the last baseball season and their hopes for the new one. They're both Giants fans because of their dads. 

Thor's waiting by the door and something passes over his face Jane can't grasp before it settles into a smile and he calls out to her and Steve. When they reach him and he and Steve exchange hellos he offers to take her bag, telling her that he already got permission from Mr. Coulson to go to the tables by the cafeteria. Jane smiles and lets him slip her bag from her shoulder. Steve looks between them, shooting Jane a smile she doesn't quite get, and waves to them moving down the hall to his History class.

They both wave back and when Steve turns the corner Thor asks her, "I didn't know you knew Steve, Jane."

"We used to be the runts of the class back in elementary and middle school. His mom made the best chocolate-chip cookies," Jane shrugs, "Looks like they worked better for him."

"I like how tall you are, Jane," he says. 

Jane ducks her head, feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Thanks. I like how tall you are too."

Her cheeks feel on fire. _I like how tall you are too?_ God.

Thor only chuckles and touches the small of her back for the barest of seconds, leading her to the courtyard where the pale and bright autumn sun is shining bright on them.

 

(It's after practice and late, the sun having set about thirty minutes ago. Thor licks his lips as he catches Steve saying goodbye to Sam. 

"Hey, Steve," he says.

Steve turns, "Hey, you ready for next week?"

Thor nods. Next week, the final game of their season. He asked Jane to come to it earlier today during their tutoring session. She had smiled and said lips quirking _only if you pass you Chem test, superstar. Otherwise I have a date with my couch and Tom Hanks. _He had already decided to ace that test, but there was one other thing that keeps nagging at him. He doesn't like feeling unsure of things he thought he was sure of.__

__"Definitely, but look, I wanted to ask you about…" trailing off, he curses at himself. He never fumbles. But this. "I asked Jane to come to the game and she said only if I pass Richards' chemistry test—"_ _

__"I'm not helping you cheat, Thor." Steve cuts in, serious, but his lips seem like they're trying not to smile._ _

__Thor bristles. "I'm not asking that, Rogers!" He takes a breath, "You know Jane..."_ _

__"Thor, buddy, I'm going to stop you right there. I'm not after Jane."_ _

"Are you sure?" Thor cocks his eyebrow. He knows Steve's not a liar and nice to everyone, and Jane may be a little abrasive but mostly sweet, but they both like baseball of all things and they used to be close. _Runts of the class... cookies_. 

__Steve chuckles, sharp, but still friendly. "I'm sure, Thor. I'm not going to be asking Jane to any games any time soon," he says, grabbing his bag, heading to the door. "But you know should know, she comes to almost every baseball game if she can! Later, buddy!" The door shuts behind Steve, leaving Thor alone in the locker room._ _

__"Fuck you, Rogers!" laughingly, Thor calls back._ _

___Baseball_ , and Steve is their star pitcher. Thor has always played Lacrosse in the spring. _ _

__He is _so_ aceing that test.)_ _

__

__**DECEMBER** _ _

__

__They're in the science lab today because it's raining and she was out with last week a cold-turned-fever, so she needs to catch up on her work and lab work too. Mr. Coulson was nice enough to let her take Thor to the Mr. Richard's empty class this period. Thor works quietly when she does her work but he's always so much more lax on his work ethic when they have to focus on his._ _

__He really is smart, she's learned. The hard sciences just aren't his thing. He likes History, she's also learned, military history which was surprising, and sport's history which was not._ _

__And right now he's really not paying attention to his work. She nudges his feet away from hers and slides her stool back._ _

__"Thor, focus."_ _

__"I am," he leans forward, eyes on her mouth._ _

__"Not on me," She points to the book between them. "Chemistry."_ _

__"But Jane, I thought I was." He plays with strands of the bracelet Darcy made for her._ _

__She laughs, blushing hard. Who knew one championship football game could have the affect it did?_ _

__"You're ridiculous," she says, pushing his face away and he leans even closer. He grins at her. She shifts in her seat. "Stop it. And focus."_ _

__

__(He really does try to focus, but Jane is too cute._ _

__She went to his game two weeks and that Saturday they went to V's for the post season barbecue where she charmed half of his friends. Even Loki had been nice to her. Then she was sick all last week, which sucked. He missed their daily tutor session, but she was back this week. Things were already looking up. They've had three tutoring sessions and he's now sure. He wants to kiss her, a lot._ _

__“So covalent bonds…” she asks, hair slipping from her ponytail._ _

__Preferably right there, where her hair curls behind her ear._ _

__She’s sitting across from him, feet hooked around the metal of the stool. His own legs stretch out, the heel of one resting by one of hers. The table between them impedes his little fantasy a little, but it's okay, he's got others._ _

__Shaking his head, he focuses on the question she just asked, and grins. This one he knows. He does study, contrary to popular belief. He just isn't interest in Chemistry. Not the one in his textbook at any rate. However he is interested in the person who is currently pointing to said textbook._ _

__“That’s when two atoms share electrons. They both have something the other needs. It makes them stick together,” he says, hooking his foot in one of Jane's stool’s rungs and slides her closer. The stool scrapes loudly on the floor._ _

__Her laugh is bright and her cheeks flush. Her eyes shine up at him and she doesn't slide her stool back again. He likes the way she smiles at him when he gets things right, but this better._ _

__“Cute,” she smirks, pulling her notebook closer between them. Her feet slide into place next to his. She keeps them there. The toe of her sneaker brushes against his calf._ _

__He winks.)_ _

__

__**JANUARY** _ _

__

__"Why don't you play an indoor sport in winter? We could be in the gym right now," Jane mumbles tugging her sweater tighter around her._ _

__"You'd hate London."_ _

__"You don't like the cold either." She frowns. She hopes it's a cute one._ _

__Thor pulls her closer, rubbing her hands between them. "When I was younger soccer was the only sport my brother liked to play and so I joined the team with him. I'm on the wrestling team, which starts in a few weeks. You'll be indoors then."_ _

__Jane's breath comes out in cold puffs when she exhales. "Thank god." She tilts her head up and steps closer to him. Thor leans down, lips brushing her nose, blowing on it._ _

__Giggling, she shoves at his side. "You're such a dork."_ _

__He wraps an arm around her, and turns to Loki who's lingering by the bleacher. "Have my keys, Loki! I have a ride home with Jane." He tosses the keys and Loki catches them, even as he's wrapping a scarf around his neck. Coordination man, does everyone but her have it?_ _

__"Remember father still wants to—"_ _

__Thor cuts Loki off before Jane can find out what Thor's father wants. Curiosity pricks at her. She and Thor haven't spent much time talking about their families though they know the basics. He knows about her mom leaving, the accident, and that her dad works at the university. How she has to apply for scholarships and student loans, unlike him. She knows that his dad wants him to follow his Ivy route and join him in the family business. She even knows Loki is adopted, which Thor confided in her that most people don't figure out right away. Less so since they've moved to the States, because here their accents seem to unite them in people minds further._ _

__"I know! I'll be home in time for dinner and he can talk both our ears off."_ _

__Loki looks like he wants to say something, but he just shakes his head and says goodbye. Jane waves. Loki surprisingly waves back. Thor's arm settles comfortably around her waist. She leans into his side, not even using the excuse for warmth._ _

__

__(They're laid out in the back of Jane's truck — she's the girl that almost killed him back in September and he had a good laugh about that the first time he walked her to her car that had her blushing. That was also the first time he really was sure about wanting to kiss her, which has to say something about him. — and she's playing one of her friend's Darcy's mixes. The music is a little slow for him, a little folksy, full of strumming guitars, but nice. It fits the weather if anything._ _

__Thor's not paying much attention to it anyway._ _

__Jane sighs in his ear as he slips his fingers under the hem of her shirt. Her fingers curl at the nape of his neck, her short nails scratching his skin. He groans against her neck, pulls her closer._ _

__Her feet tuck under his thighs and her hipbones are sharp under his hands._ _

__He shifts them so she's on top, pressing open mouth kisses along her jaw._ _

__"We'd never be able to do this in your car," she says, teeth by his ear._ _

__He leans back, grinning. "Why do you think Loki now has my car keys?"_ _

__She giggles. "You know I always thought you'd be a big SUV kinda guy."_ _

__Thor shrugs, leaning forward, nipping her lips, "My mother wanted us to be safe. Volvos are safe, apparently. I was not happy when I first saw it, but I like it now. And I think we could make the backseat work. You're small enough."_ _

__Her look of mock outrage is adorable, but completely ineffective as she squirms closer on his lap._ _

__"Yeah, my dad had similar reasoning, I think, which is why he pretty much bought me a tank. That, and it was a cheap tank. I don't think he thought about the other ways the back space could be used." Jane's lip curl. Her mouth swollen pink with kisses and Thor wants to lay her back down and kiss her until her can't taste her waxy lip balm anymore. But he promised he'd be home for dinner. He wants to ask Jane to come too, but tonight wouldn't be good. Not with the talk with his father looming._ _

__Another night, then. For dinner and kisses._ _

__"I'm very grateful that he didn't, because if he knew what I wanted to do he'd make you sell it." Jane blushes at his words. He cups her face and kisses her again. She opens for him, tongue seeking out his._ _

__He's still got an hour before dinner, though, and he plans to spend every minute with Jane.)_ _

__

__**FEBRUARY** _ _

__

__Jane’s giddy. Which is possibly due to the fact somebody spiked the punch at the dance, but she only had one cup so it can't be that. She's not that much of a light-weight. No, the real reason she’s giddy is because to her ever lasting surprise her boyfriend(!) is a romantic. Who knew, right?_ _

__Currently leading out to the parking lot, Thor waves his hand grandly in front of her as he opens her door— like he's insisted on all night. First when he picked her up, then at dinner, then when the got to the dance, and now. He's never really made the door opening thing A Thing He Does, but tonight he's not letting her hands touch that door handle ._ _

__“My lady, your chariot awaits,” he says, exaggerating his accent making her giggle._ _

__See? Giddy._ _

__“Thank you, my lord,” she says, putting on an accent of her own. Thor rolls his eyes, apparently her accent is horrible, but he still leans in to kiss her softly before letting her get in and closing the door. They pull out of the school a couple minutes later._ _

__Jane settles in the plush leather seat of the car. “It was nice of your dad to let use his car tonight,” she mentions, reaching over to play with the hair that curls over his ear. His hair is getting long, nearly brushing his shoulders now, but he doesn't seem to want to cut it. She never thought she’d be into a guy with long hair, but Thor makes it works. The little ponytail he’s taken to wearing is also really hot. She bites her lip, fingering the strands._ _

__“He's been proud of my grades lately.” He looks over to her and winks, “I wonder why that is.”_ _

__Jane laughs, “Shameless.” The seatbelt tightens against her chest as she leans over to kiss his cheek. “I really liked the flowers by the way. Today's and Wednesday's.” Thor catches her fingers as she settles back in her seat, sucking a kiss to her wrist. Jane smiles. Uncrosses and crosses her legs. “So what's this surprise?”_ _

__“If I told you it wouldn't be surprise.”_ _

__“But we're already on our way to it! Come on. Hint?”_ _

__Thor shakes his head, turning the car, and Jane pouts in her seat. His music fills the car. Leaning in her seat, she turns her head to watch him as he drive. The suit looks really good on me. Really good. He didn't wear a tie and kept the top two buttons unbuttoned so the edges of his shirt curls out just a little, hinting at the hollow of his throat. She can hear the devil on her shoulder (whom she privately calls Darcy) telling her to seduce it out of him while he drives, but it's February, the roads are slick, and she still remembers her father's accident all too vividly._ _

__When Thor starts driving up towards the hill however Jane feels her heart beat faster. No way he's doing what she thinks he is._ _

__When they turn into towards the observatory on the hill she blinks, stunned, “No way! HOW?”_ _

__Thor chuckles and pulls into the observatory's parking lot. “Sif’s stepbrother; he's an astronomer. He's in the middle of his doctorate and practically runs this place. He's letting us in for the night.”_ _

__Because they're parked and he just did the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for her, Jane unbuckles and lunges at him, covering his mouth with hers. Thor laughs against her lips and pulls her closer, helping her as her straddles him in the front seat of his dad's car, her dress spilling out on either side of them. His hands are warm at her waist, twisting in the material of her dress. Her fingers catch against the tie in his hair. Sighing into him, Jane slows the kiss, and buries her head into his neck, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug._ _

__“Thank you. Thank you for this,” she says, overcome. "It's perfect."_ _

__His teeth flash as he grins, his fingers brushing her hair back, turning her head to face him. “You're welcome. Now are you sure you want go in because I'm rather happy here.” The words are teasing, but also true Jane realises. For her too. She'd happily stay in the cramped seat of the car with him all night. The fact warms her all over, and she would stay except..._ _

__“Come on, superstar, let's go look at some real stars.”_ _

__They get out of the car and Jane is surprised by the cooler he grabs from the trunk. When she asks him about it he blushes and shrugs telling her he brought them some food and drinks. He made her a picnic! Yeah, she definitely reconsiders staying the car and making out in the back just a little while longer, but he's already moving. Damn!_ _

__“I didn't know Sif had a step-brother,” she asks as they walk to the entrance. Sif, being one of Thor's best friends, Jane has come to know better these last few months, but they don't really hang out much alone._ _

__“He's a lot older than us, about ten years older than Sif, I think, maybe more. Their parents worked on base together. That's where they met. I think he was already in university when they got married. Dall and Sif are close though. She helped me to convince him to let us come in tonight.” Thor explains as he knocks on the Observatory's door._ _

__“That was nice.”_ _

__“I believed the words used were 'you now owe me one.' Which now that she and Loki are together only fills my life with fear.”_ _

__"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Jane snickers. “They looked really good at the dance tonight. I think I even saw Loki smile.”_ _

__Thor snorts inelegantly. “He will deny it.”_ _

__“Not unless we have proof. Darcy put Natasha on photo patrol for yearbook.” Natasha is scary sneaky._ _

__Just as Thor starts to reply the doors open and Jane is welcomed to the site of a tall handsome man who smiles warmly at her and Thor. He wearing a cream sweater and has gold wire rimmed glasses. They stand out on his dark face, and make his hazel eyes look almost gold in the light as he greets them._ _

__Thor introduces them and the almost Dr. Dall Bridgerson leads them to the main observatory room, genially answering her questions._ _

__Best Valentine's Day present ever._ _

__

__(Tuesday:_ _

__Thor shuffles in place for a second before steeling himself and ringing the doorbell. He waits, thumbs hooking in his belt loops, going over his speech again. For the tenth time since he left school. Loki had said it was fine when Thor had practiced it on him, but Loki had also been in the middle of reading so it was entirely possible he hadn't been paying full attention to Thor._ _

__He sighs. Maybe he should have asked someone else._ _

__Before he can head back to his car and call up Darcy for some reassurance the door opens and Jane’s dad looks up at him. Harold Foster gave Jane his eyes and brains and much like with his daughter Thor feels clumsy around the man. Maybe because he's sure that Harold Foster knows what Thor is thinking about every time he looks at Jane._ _

__Thor swallows. “Hello, Dr. Foster.”_ _

__“Hello, Thor." Harold smiles up at him, hands curled around the ring of his chair's wheels, rolling back slightly. He does this with Thor a lot. When he asked Jane why she had told him it's so he doesn't strain his neck looking up at him. Yes, he knows he's tall._ _

__"Jane’s not home right now. I think I heard something about dress shopping.”_ _

__Thor nods, smiling politely. “Yes, I know. The Valentine's dance is this Friday. I was actually hoping I could speak to you, Dr. Foster.”_ _

__Harold gives him a look, but nods, waving him inside as he wheels himself away from where he's blocking the door. “Of course, Thor. What’s on your mind?”_ _

__Thor closes the door behind him and starts, “As you know Valentine's Day is tomorrow and the dance is on Friday, but I wanted to do something special for Jane. I have a friend whose brother runs the observatory up the hill...”)_ _

__

__When Thor drives them home near sunrise he teases her about liking Dall more than him and she teases him back, but really, as great as Dall Bridgerson was, Jane's pretty sure she's more than a little in love with her boyfriend._ _

__

__**MARCH** _ _

__

__"I should probably stop being your tutor," she mumbles as they roll on her bed. Her dad's class on Thursdays runs late and they've moved their after-school tutoring to her room. It probably wasn't her best idea, but Thor's now average a B+ in Chemistry (A+ in her opinion) and B in Algebra II. They've clearly found a system that works._ _

__"Why do you say that?" He says against her lips. "You're the best tutor I've ever had."_ _

__Laughing, she reaches up and pushes at his shoulder. He leans back, hips shifting against her. Jane bites her lip._ _

__"We don't get much studying done anymore."_ _

__He grins. "Untrue. We did all our work, but now we finish earlier and reap the benefits of our left over time together," he bends and nibbles at her ear. "We're a good team."_ _

__"Good point," she pulls him back to her. "What was I thinking?" She drapes a leg over his thigh. "Ignore me."_ _

__She can feel the rumble of his suppressed laugh against her chest. His hands move from where they were resting on the bed and slide under her back, down to her butt and lift her up. Jane yelps and clings to him. "Thor!"_ _

__He ignores her, mouth is hot against her pulse point. Jane bows her neck back, allowing him more access to her heated skin. Slowly, god so slowly, he's such a complete tease sometimes, he makes his way down her neck and chest, unbuttoning her shirt as he goes. He mouths at her tank top and then his mouth is at the waistband of her jeans._ _

__Arching as his lips brush her bellybutton, Jane digs her fingers in his hair. He pops the button of her jeans open and fingers her zipper, sliding it down barely an inch. Jane gasps and leans up to look at him. They gone pretty far, but they've normally kept their bottoms on. His eyes are normally bright, she loves looking at them, but right now the blue of them burns her. She runs her tongue across her teeth and swallows._ _

__"Jane? We don't—"_ _

__She doesn't let him finish, lifting her hips, hooking her fingers around her jeans _and_ underwear, and pulls down. He helps her ease them off, hands steadier than hers, but his eyes stay on her face the whole time and when the jeans hit the floor he moves up to kiss her. She curls her fingers into his shirt, clinging. He doesn't rush the kiss._ _

__When he pulls away, he kisses her chin, nose, and then ducks down and kisses her belly again. Jane shudders a breath and leans back, but not all the way. She kinda wants to see._ _

__His eyes lock onto her once more, fingers trailing up her thighs. He's made her come with his fingers before (the Pinzgauer, once, and his poolhouse, twice), the weight of his hands familiar, but he only skims her the edge of her curls now. Jane can feel his breath hot against her and just when she's about to tell him to get on with it he bends and oh god that's his tongue!_ _

__Gasping, her hips involuntary arch into his mouth._ _

__He licks into her, slowly._ _

__She planned on watching him, _wanted_ to watch him, but her back hits her bed and her hands clench in her sheets._ _

__Oh god._ _

__Thor keeps licking at her, slow, his tongue rolling against her. One hand slides up and down her thighs, the other strokes her, and oh this is nothing like having his fingers alone. Not at all. She pants. Her breath feels too thick to keep in her body. She thinks her thighs are shaking, but Thor holds her in place with his hands. She wants him closer._ _

__She wants to see him. She wants to touch him. She--Oh! A finger strokes her clit, she's not sure which, but that's familiar. Less so is the press of lips that follow it, sucking._ _

__Jane forces herself up, to look._ _

__His face is buried between her thighs, but he must have felt her sit up because he looks up at her and that's when she feels it. The clenching in her stomach, how she feels like she can't get enough air, and again, she drops back on her bed. She comes, her fingers digging into his hair, holding him closer. His mouth doesn't stop moving against her._ _

__" _ohgodthor_ ," she gasps, thinking of his eyes._ _

__Thor kisses and strokes her all through it._ _

__

__(After as Jane lays on her bed, half dressed, catching her breath, he makes his way up from where he kneeled at the foot of her bed, pressing kisses to her stomach and chest. Her tank top is rucked up by her bra and her belly is quivering. He works his shirt off because even though she barely touched him he feels too hot like he's been sitting in steam room too long and catch quiet breath in the steam. His erection is tight and slightly uncomfortable in his jeans but he's thinks it's better if he keeps them on for now._ _

__Her thighs are still shaking a little, a little red from where he gripped her, and part of him cringes because he's pretty sure he gave her razor burn — he forgot to shave last night and this morning — but all he can focus on is Jane and how she curls up against when he lays down next to her._ _

__Wrapping an arm around her, he pulls her closer. Her eyes open and she blinks up at him. Her eyes are dark and shine. His erection grows more uncomfortable in his jean remembering how she looked at him as he ate her out. That had been so hot._ _

__"Hey," she says._ _

__"Hey."_ _

__"So that was pretty great," she smiles, lips swollen from their kisses and biting them when she came. She does the waggling thing with her eyebrows she's picked up from her friend Darcy._ _

__He chuckles and leans over to kiss her, amazed by her and by how hard his heart is pounding._ _

__Her mouth opens readily under his. Her smile presses against his own. After a few minutes of kissing, she reaches between them and slides her hand over his erection, pressing down slightly, fingering his zipper. She never gets the chance to pull it all the way down as he comes embarrassingly quickly against her hand and finds himself barely caring._ _

__He'll care more five minutes later, but right now he's just realised he's in love with his girlfriend and she's leaving in four months to parts unknown.)_ _

__

__**APRIL** _ _

__

__They're sitting in courtyard, she's looking over his Algebra II homework, he's finishing the pizza and fries he charmed from the cafeteria ladies. Mr. Coulson pretty much gives them leeway during their tutor centre session now and lets them hang outside more often than not. Thor's in the middle of feeding her fry as she corrects a problem when Tony runs up to them._ _

__"Holy shit, Jane, I got in!"_ _

__Jane blinks, confused, when her eyes fall on to the paper that Tony is waving in the air. It clicks. She jumps up._ _

__"Seriously?"_ _

__He thrusts the paper at her, "MIT, baby! Two-thousand miles away from the parentals! There is a god!" He grabs her and swings her around, smacking a kiss on her lips as he sets her down and then drops next to Thor._ _

__Jane stares at Tony, who is stealing her boyfriend's fries like he didn't just kiss her in front of him._ _

__Thor narrows his eyes at him. Jane fears for Tony's safety a little._ _

__Tony shrugs, "What? That?" he says, motioning to Jane, "That was like kissing my very hot sister who I am in no way related to." Jane rolls her eyes and smacks him on his head with his own acceptance letter sitting back down. Thor still glowers at him, but Tony is Tony and for better or worse he's one of Jane's closest friends._ _

__"Ignore him, Thor," she says. "And congratulations, Tony, you deserve it." Handing him back his acceptance letter, which he stuffs into his jacket, she smiles at him. He does deserve it, too. Tony isn't the nicest of guys but he's always been a good friend to her. Plus she's sure that she and him are the reason Mr. Richards' temples have been greying faster every year since they joined his science classes. Bruce and Betty are too nice to cause grey hairs._ _

__"Thanks, Janey." He steals another of Thor's fries. "You heard from Cal-tech, yet?"_ _

__Jane shakes her head no, eyes darting to Thor. They haven't really talked about what happens after graduation. They should, she knows, and probably sooner than later, but…_ _

__Reaching over, she twines her fingers with her boyfriend's and leans against his shoulder. She likes where they are now. She's not looking forward to the change but she'll deal with it when it gets to her. Anyway, they can wait a little longer. At least until their letters arrive._ _

__

__(He's gotten two acceptance letter so far. Florida State and San Diego. He's waiting on BU, UCLA and couple others. He knows Cal-Tech is Jane's big dream, but she also applied to MIT, like Tony, who is such an asshole sometimes, and three of the Ivys. He applied to Princeton, too, because his dad, but…_ _

__That's Loki's dream._ _

__Lying back on his bed, Thor sighs. He just really wants to know where Jane is going, because he already knows what he wants to do.)_ _

__

__The next day after she gets home from school, Jane sees the envelope laying flat on the kitchen table. Her father must have left it for her, knowing she'd want to open it herself. Next to her Darcy squeals, grabs at it, pushing it into Jane's hand. The paper crinkles under the fingers and snaps her out of her daze._ _

__Ideally, it should have been her dad who found out her first, but Darcy's right next to her. He's her first phone call though. Her second is Thor. He third is her grandmother._ _

__"Of course you got in, sugar," her Gran's voice fills her ear as Darcy keep hugging her._ _

__

__**MAY** _ _

__

__"You can't follow me to Cal-Tech!" She shouts, and she _hates_ to shout._ _

__"Jane!" But Thor is shouting back so at least she's not the only one._ _

__"You can't, it's ridiculous! You got into Princeton!"_ _

__Thor scoffs, "That's because of my dad, and that's Loki's deal. I don't want to go to Princeton. And you got into Harvard. I don't see you heading there."_ _

__She growls, tossing a pillow at him. "Because I don't want Harvard! You can't stay in California for me, Thor!"_ _

__He catches the pillow before it even connects. Damn, sports star and his reflexes. "Jane, I'm not! I promise you!"_ _

__"You are!" Running her fingers through her hair, she shakes her hand. "A, you're a horrible liar. B, you forget, you TOLD me you wanted to leave the state and I _quote_ 'get as far from my father for at least four years.' LA is not out of state, Thor. I love you, but no go, superstar."_ _

__Something deflates in him. He sighs, dropping down to her couch. The pillow is still clutched in his hands. "That could have been me being hyperbolic." He looks so beaten she just want to climb into his lap and agree to everything he wants. It wouldn't be good though so she keeps the coffee table between them._ _

__"It wasn't though. Good word usage though."_ _

__He sighs again in silent agreement, lips twitching at her words._ _

__Looking up at her, he mets her gaze head on. "I still don't want Princeton."_ _

__"I know."_ _

__"I'm not sure what I want. I know what I'm good at, but I don't know what I want."_ _

__She smiles softly. "Following me won't help you figure it out."_ _

__"Maybe it would have. I love you, Jane."_ _

__"Thor…"_ _

__"I won't though." He closes his eyes and Jane's heart feels stuck in her throat. She wants to be selfish and let him follow her, but she can't. It wouldn't be the right thing for either of them. "I wanted to be with you."_ _

__"I want to be with you, too."_ _

__When he opens his eyes again, he holds out his hand and Jane knows it's okay to cross the coffee table line now. She curls her fingers around his and lets him pull her into his lap. Her hand cup his face and brings her forehead to his._ _

__

__(At the door of her house, he leans down to kiss her, lips soft against her. "You did hear me back there, didn't you?"_ _

__Jane flushes and nods. "Yeah, and you heard me, right?"_ _

__He nods. He did. They might have glossed over the words in the argument, but he did hear her. "I love you, Jane." He says it again, because it wants it to be said outside a fight, and grins as she goes even redder. He really, really does._ _

__"I love you, too, Thor." She leans into him, lips brushing his._ _

__"And we're fine?"_ _

__She grins, "We are."_ _

__"Florida State is it then," he sighs._ _

__"Really?" she laughs, arms wrapping around his waist._ _

__"It was my first choice, actually."_ _

__She tips her head up, eyes shinning. "You know my Gran lives in Atlanta, right? I know it's not super close, but she always is bugging me and dad to visit more."_ _

__He laughs and lifts her in his arms. Her legs drape loosely around his hips as he kisses her face. Really, really, loves her.)_ _

__

__**JUNE** _ _

__

__Jane yawns, stretching her arms in the tight space that is the Pinzgauer's back. "I can't believe you convinced me to do the cliched Driver Across America road trip."_ _

__Thor grabs at her toes from where he's sitting at open doors of the truck's back and pulls her forward. Jane yelps, giggling._ _

__"Has anyone told you you're not a morning person?"_ _

__"You've been the only person who's ever really seen me in the mornings, beside my dad and Darcy."_ _

__"Good." His grin is dangerous thing, especially when she's still fuzzy on sleep. She wants to pull him back inside and make him fuzzy with her._ _

__Instead, she scoffs. "So macho. What time is it anyway?" Sitting up, she crawls to where he is and cuddles against him._ _

__"Four thirty, almost sunrise," he kisses her and hops out of the truck, giving her his back. She grins and drapes herself over him. He's big, he can handle it. His hand curve under her thigh and he lifts her up piggyback style. Her arms tighten around his neck, her legs around his waist. She kisses his pulse point. He's such a romantic._ _

__He walks out a little, away from the soft shadow her car is giving, and she can see the few stars that still shine overhead. Out of habit she starts naming them out to him. He listens to her, never interrupting._ _

__As the sun starts to peek up from the horizon she rests her cheek on his, ask. "So, where are we?"_ _

__"New Mexico," he says, nodding towards the West. "I think there's town down that way. Puente something. We'll get breakfast."_ _

__She nods and nudges him. Getting the hint he helps her shift from his back to his front._ _

__Facing him, Jane smiles and presses her lips against his. The sunrise is nice, but her view is better._ _

__

__(As they drive out of Puente Antiguo after they've had breakfast, and the best coffee Thor's ever had, Jane's at the wheel and he can't help stare at her. He never gets tired of looking at her. He doesn't think he ever will._ _

__She's tapping her fingers along with the radio and he's sure it's a perfect moment.)_ _

__

__With the desert stretching out in front of her, the sun bright in the sky, Jane looks at Thor, catching him starting and grins at him. His hand curls around her thigh, rubbing absently._ _

__Oh, man, Gran is going to get so many visits._ _

**Author's Note:**

> FIC EASTER EGGS!
> 
> 1) NAMES AND LAST NAMES OF ASGARDIANS! Volstagg the Victorious > Vol "V" St. Victor. Fandral the Dashing > Fandral Dashing (so smart, I know!) Hogan the Grim > Hogan Grimm. The Lady Sif > Sif Leifdottier. 
> 
> 2) Why aren't all the Avengers here? Because! I didn't really want to make a big deal about fitting everyone in and weighing down the fic. Everyone I put in was a more or less organic thing that happened while writing and I do mention several other Avengers they just don't get speaking parts. Reed Richards annoyed science teacher! Betty was the Student Body President! Carol is a track star! Darcy runs Yearbook! 
> 
> 3) Tony parents are alive! Yep, I have them alive, but even in canon they don't die until Tony's 20 and he's only 17/18 here. Maybe they'll still die at 20 and Tony will move back to Cali and hire Pepper Potts out of the Accounting Floor. Mentally, except for everything superhero/Iron Man, I have Tony's future pretty much going as canon except now he made some friends in high-school before he met Rhodey at MIT so he's a little more emotionally and mentally adjusted to dealing with people. Tony and Jane and Bruce don't kept super in touch until their careers have them crossing paths again in some conference and FRIENDSHIPS!
> 
> 4) Not officially, but this fic could be seen in the same universe as [All About The Take Down](http://archiveofourown.org/works/253480) (Sif/Loki).
> 
> 5) The accident I kept mentioning about Jane's dad is how he got to be in the wheelchair. TBH I don't know how that happened, but suddenly it did and I rolled with it. He's been a wheelchair since she was very young and he's a respected Physics professor on his campus.
> 
> 6) There was an epilogue in the viens of "Did they make it?" but I cut that. Spoiler: They did.
> 
> 7) Why did you give us all this information we don't care about? IDK. I'M DONE ANYWAY.
> 
> wait! 8) FOR JORDAN bc she reblogged the Nathan/Haley gifs on tumblr that help this all click together. :DDD


End file.
